


In a Galaxy far, far away....

by Glaire_Cordon, i_am_greg_lestrade



Series: The Twins RP [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaire_Cordon/pseuds/Glaire_Cordon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/i_am_greg_lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes are Padawans on the verge of being made Jedi Knights when Order 66 is established. (Between Episode III and Episode IV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is mine and my Greg's Star Wars!AU

“You can’t go. Not now.”

“Myc..I’ll be fine. I...promise...” He smiles. “Reinforcements are on the way, right?” He finds breathing hard but he keeps it from Mycroft.

Mycroft has his hands pressed against the wound in Gregory, stopping the bleeding. “Y-yeah,” he stammers. “Five minutes out.” He can feel Gregory’s struggles to breathe but doesn’t mention it.

“Five,” Greg nodded, his eyes falling shut. “That hurts, Myc...” He bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists. He felt himself trembling but it didn’t register it as important. He focused on the pain and Mycroft’s hands on his side and bloody hell it hurt to breathe and how he should just stop for a second and how that would feel better.

“Gregory stay with me please. Please!” Mycroft knew he was borderline hysterics, but he had to stay somewhat calm. “I know it hurts but please...” He swallowed hard, trying to keep calm and failing miserably.

Greg’s eyes fluttered open, his brow furrowing. He took another breath and groaned, the pain getting worse. “I’m ‘kay, My...shh I’m okay.” He put a hand to Mycroft’s cheek. He was glad he had a friend like him, one to watch his back one to comfort him when his master was killed. “Look. Lookit me, Myc.” Greg urged softly, quietly. “Hey. I’ll be fine. I’m indestructible, ‘member?” He huffed a laugh at the old joke between them.

Mycroft huffed out a laugh. “Really, Gregory, you’re making that joke now?” He looked at his friend. “Stay...please...I...” He laid his head against Gregory’s, choked on emotions.

“Mm. I am. Yeah.” Greg felt far off, like he was falling away. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore, but that didn’t matter, not really. He weakly lifted an arm and dropped it around Mycroft’s shoulders. “M not goin anywhere, Myc. Right here. M right...right here...” He was taking short, shallow breaths now, to combat the pain. Suddenly, a loud whirring noise burst around them, a strong gust of wind accompanying it. Greg couldn’t move to see was it was. His vision was going dark around the edges. “T’s happen, Myc?” He tried yelling over the cacophony but failed, his voice rasping and pained.

Mycroft blinked rapidly raising his head. Then his eyes got wide. It was another droid ship. “Fu-” He gently laid Gregory’s head down and stood up, activating his lightsaber.

Greg felt Mycroft presence leave him and the sound of his saber activating. He knew what was happening but couldn’t get up. He needed to fight. He had...to...help...Greg laid helpless on the ground, only thing between him and the droids was his lifelong best friend. He prayed to to whatever god might be listening for hope.

Mycroft knew this was probably suicide, but at that point he didn’t care. Gregory had the potential. Mycroft managed. “For you, Gregory.” He whispered and moved as the droids attacked. He blocked shots and prayed their help would get here fast.

Greg struggled to stay conscious, his grip on reality slipping as dark forms danced over his failing vision. He chanted in his mind for Mycroft, unable to form words. He heard the sounds of phaser beams bounce off a saber and he knew Mycroft was holding his own. Proud of you, he thought, a small smile playing on his bluing lips.

Mycroft kept moving, protecting Gregory. You will walk away from this, Gregory. You will. “Mycroft!” he turned and there was his Master along with four other Jedi Masters and their Padawans, along with some Storm Troopers. “Where is Greg?” Mycroft turned tail and ran back to his friend. “Gregory! Gregory!” He slid over to his friend again. “GREGORY.”

Greg recognized that he was being called, cried. He couldn’t respond. He couldn’t see. He struggled harder than before to breathe. He moved his lips silently. Myc, Myc, Myc...He felt hands on his face, tapping. The tapping felt harder and harder until it stung and Greg’s eyes flew open, a gasp rocketing pain through his chest. “Mycroft!!” He cried out, hearing his own name loud and clear. His eyes focused and Mycroft swam into view, the corners of his vision black. “I’m here...I’m...it hurts, Myc...help...” Greg whimpered. He clutched at Mycroft’s hand for dear life.

“Medic!” Mycroft’s Master, Aldo, shouted. Mycroft felt his hand being crushed. “Gregory, thank the gods.” He pressed his other hand back on the wound. “Help’s coming, you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine.” He kept saying that over and over, until the medic came. “Mycroft you have to-” “You’re taking me also!” He said in a tone that booked no argument. They were both picked up and laid on stretcher, Mycroft still had Gregory’s head in his lap, hand still being crushed but he didn’t care.

Greg kept his fist closed around Mycroft’s hand, that alone rooting to the reality as the darkness pushed in again. “Myc...My...Myc...” He repeated over and over as they moved into a carrier craft. He felt his tunic be torn open pressure on his wound. He cried in pain.

“Ssshhhh, Gregory, ssshhh,” Mycroft soothed. “Mycroft, we can’t let you stay with him. C’mon.” Mycroft shook his head. “No.” Fl’ean, another Master, suddenly hauled him off the stretcher. “No!” But he was easily carried off. “GREGORY!”

Greg felt the solid thing wrenched from his hand and there suddenly wasn’t anything holding him. He weakly reached out and groaned. “MYYC!” He yelled in a clear tone, hearing only his best friend’s voice over everything, ringing clearly in the muddled mess of his struggling mind. He felt pressure on his side but ignored it as the medics assessed the damage and sealed the wound. It was Greg could could do to keep awake, to hear Mycroft’s voice. He kept alive for him.

Mycroft threw a hand out, Force grabbing a door and wrenched free, running back. “Myc-” “NO.” He went back to Gregory, grabbing his hand and sliding back on the stretcher, making his lap a pillow for his friend. “I’m here, I’m here...” He soothed. “Shh...” He ran a thumb over Gregory’s cheek bone.

Greg felt his rock come back and everything calmed again, his breath coming back in short shallow gasps, the pain reminding him he was still alive, still fighting, still fighting with Mycroft-”Myc!! Mm..” He couldn’t see or open his eyes, he didn’t know which. He just leaned his head more towards the warmth of Mycroft’s hand, finding comfort in it. He felt like he could sleep for years. He felt distant again, but still clinging to Mycroft’s hand. “My Myc...” He smiled only slightly.

Mycroft kept soothing him, keeping his eyes on his friend’s face. “Only me,” he agreed softly. “Mycroft, you might want to pin his arms down for this- there’s a piece of metal lodged, it’s going to hurt and we can’t have him thrashing.” “Then why didn’t you put him out!?” “We don’t have time! The rate he’s losing blood, he’ll be dead in five minutes! Also, this.” They handed him a short piece of leather. Mycroft convinced Gregory to open his mouth long enough for him to shove it between his teeth and then pinned his wrists to his chest.

Greg didn’t register what was happening until a tearing in his side snapped him back to reality, causing him to bunk into the hands holding him down. A scream of pain and panic ripped out of his throat through his gritted teeth, receding to an airless whimper. His eyes darted around until he saw Mycroft’s staring at him intently. His head fell back and he jerked again. The medic had extracted the last of the shrapnel, the largest piece. The wound started bleeding anew, the blood bright with freshly oxygenated cells from his punctured lung. He gasped and groaned as the medics quickly worked to seal the wound. He wanted with the pain, sweat beading on his forehead. He pushed the small piece of leather from his mouth, rough teeth marks marring the surface. He looked back to Myc and offered a small smile. “Inde....structible..” he managed.

Mycroft had to work to keep his friend solid against the stretcher. He laughed at the remark once the leather was removed from Gregory’s mouth. He sucked in a breath when he saw the size of the extracted piece. “After that coming out of you, yes you bloody well are.” He laid his forehead against Gregory’s sweaty one, easing up on his grip a tiny bit. “That was the last. Now just to finish patching him up.”

Greg closes his eyes and sighed, his breathing getting less gaspy. He hissed as they sealed the hole in his lung and slowed the bleeding using mostly heat. He groaned. “Fuucck....” He shifted his hands to grip both my Mycroft’s. “Thank you Myc. Thank you...” He felt a weight behind his eyes, exhaustion setting in. “God I’m tired...”

“You can’t sleep Gregory. Not yet.” He winced at the catch in is voice.

  
Greg squinted at him, unsure of his reasoning, only thought being that he was tired…so tired.  
“Myc…” he had so much to say to him. How much he meant to him, what his friendship was…and that he loved him. “Mycroft.” He lifted a hand and smiled as he placed it on Mycroft’s cheek.

  
They were moved into a room, Mycroft smiling at Gregory. “Yes?” he leaned into his friend’s touch. To say the two of them were close was not an understatement. But the night Mycroft realized he had fallen for his friend, he had panicked. That was the night he and Gregory referred to as “him being indestructible.” “Gregory…”

  
Greg swallowed hard, his tired eyes searching Mycroft’s. He had always felt drawn to him, even since they were boys growing up side by side as padawans, training together, sharing quite a few burns and scrapes where one didn’t block the other well enough and got burnt or had to dodge. Greg looked deep into Mycroft’s eyes and just…he tilted his chin and brushed their lips gently together, just the briefest of kisses.

  
Mycroft started. “Gregory…” He pressed a kiss to his friend’s mouth in return. “When?” He asked softly. He reached up and pressed a hand to the hand that was currently pressed against his cheek.

  
Greg blinked slowly, happiness ad warmth overwhelming him at the return of the kiss. “Since that one night on Alderaan…when we spent all night look at the stars and talking. You telling me to be more careful…” Greg huffed a soft laugh. “Bloody see how well you advice sunk in, huh? About my lung.” He snickered.

  
“Gregory…that was six years ago… We were younglings…your Master was killed that next morning…” It was then that Aldo took Gregory as an extra youngling, training them both.

  
Greg closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I needed someone I trusted to lean on. And you were there...” He opened his eyes again and looked at Mycroft. “You’ve always been here, Myc...”

  
“Gregory...” Forgetting momentarily his friend was hurt, he wrapped his arms around, and kissed him.

  
Greg grunted in pain against Mycroft’s lips. “Mmn..!” He went silent for a moment before wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s neck and sighed into the kiss, years of waiting coming to a head. He forgot about the pain, about the war, about everything except Mycroft and his lips, his hands, him.

  
Mycroft tried to keep it short and sweet, but it didn’t work. Years of wanting took over, making his mind go silent.

  
Greg threaded his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. _Finally, Myc, my Myc_ , echoed over and over in mind, his stomach fluttering and lips tingling. He pulled away with a light gasp, reluctant. He pressed his forehead with Mycroft’s, breathing short.

  
Mycroft was panting softly. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that. How hard it’s been to hold back this whole mission.”

Greg opened his eyes and looked into Mycroft’s, reading the honesty, the need, the want. They mirrored the emotions flitting through his own mind. “Mycroft, I never want to be without you again. I mean, I never really was...but I don’t want us to be less than this, now. I want us. I’ve wanted us for such a long time...” He ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair, setting on the back of his neck. His side twinged but he didn’t care anymore. It didn’t really hurt. He just cared about the boy he’d been in love with for six years.

Mycroft leaned into Gregory’s touch. “Not to be a downer, but the Council is highly against falling in love. Let alone two Jedi falling f-” He stopped when Gregory pressed a finger to his lips.

Greg just shook his head, closing his eyes again. “We’ll find a way, Myc...we have to.” he went quiet, chewing on the inside of his lip.

Mycroft nodded. “We will. We must.” He had just gotten Gregory. And he had been so close to-Mycroft stopped his train of thought. He lowered his head to Gregory’s again. “I was so scared...I thought...”

Greg inclined his head and silenced Mycroft with a long kiss. “I’m here, I’m alive. I’m not going anywhere, alright?” He smiled and brushed his lips against Mycroft’s in slow, sweet kissed. “You’ve got me.”

Mycroft sighed, relaxing as Gregory kissed him. “Alright.” He smiled, nuzzling Gregory’s cheek.

Greg shifted sideways, wincing at the pain in his side. “C’mon..” He invited with a slight nod.

Mycroft slid down next to him, slid his and Gregory’s sabers from their holsters and laid them to the side.

Greg put an arm around Mycroft and sighed. “I’m glad you’re here, Mycroft. I really am.” He ran his fingers through Mycroft’s soft hair some more, loving that he can actually go it instead of just thinking about it. He loved it.

Mycroft leaned into Gregory’s hand, relishing in it. “So many night I dreamed of you...of us, and I thought that they would only stay dreams.”

“Me too, Mycroft...me too..” he said quietly, turning more towards him so they were facing each other on the small bed. He took Mycroft’s hands in his own, hiding them between their chests. He smiled and looked into Mycroft’s eyes. “Not a dream. Not a dream..” An unbelievable laugh burst from his lips, surprising himself.

Mycroft chuckled, unbelievably happy. “No...not a dream...” He scooted closer, his nose almost touching Gregory’s. “Better than a dream..”

Greg tilted his head kissed Mycroft again. “So..so much better.” He stifled a yawn, turning his head away momentarily. “I’m tired...” Greg closed the distance between them, their legs together as he curled into Mycroft’s warmth.

Mycroft smiled and pressed a kiss to Gregory’s cheek. “You can sleep now. I’ll be here in the morning.” Just like every morning.

Greg snuggled into Mycroft, inhaling the scent of him. Tea, burnt cloth, and old books. It calmed him and he soon drifted to sleep, curled into the safest place he could ever be: Mycroft’s arms.

Mycroft buried his nose in Gregory’s dark brown hair, shots of grey already appearing. He smelled mostly of smoke, but there was still the smell of his friend, oil from his speeder, and leather. He found himself drifting to sleep.

 

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance how this looks. I fix one formatting issue and another one is created. Bah.

Greg barely heard the door slide open before a hand on his shoulder was gently shaking him awake, “Come on Greg, Mycroft. It’s time to get up,” came Aldo’s low voice. Greg  swatted at his hand and curled more into the warmth beside him. “Buggar off...” he mumbled.

Mycroft heard Aldo chuckle softly. “Do you want the other Masters to see you two wrapped around each other?” Mycroft opened his eyes at that. “Aldo?” He tried to sit up, but  was held down by Gregory. He heard a muffled “no” come from his friend. “Gregory, come on. Please?”

Greg was silent for a long moment before loosening his grip on Mycroft. It still hadn’t hit him that Also was there. It hadn’t registered that a Master had caught them asleep,  embracing like lovers. He sat up and sucked in a sudden breath as a sharp pain shot from the wound in his side. “Fuck...” he groaned, eyes still mostly closed.

Mycroft smiled. Gregory was never a morning person, even at the best of times. Aldo chuckled again. “I’ll leave you two to wake up more..” He slid out the door. Mycroft nuzzled Gregory’s cheek. “Good morning my dear Gregory.”

Greg smiled sleepily at Mycroft and hummed. “Mornin’. Did ya sleep well?” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Mycroft’s lips gently. He opened his eyes and smiled wider.  He was half-amazed last night hadn’t been a dream

“I did. Better than I have in months.” He actually slept and wasn’t waiting to hear the call of his Master telling him it was time to go. He kissed Gregory softly, smiling.

Greg hummed in response, enjoying the company of his life-long friend. It was nice to wake up to his comfort and his arms around him. It was bloody wonderful. “Me too,” Greg admitted. He gingerly stretched, wincing at the ache in his  side. Then, it hit him who had woken them up. “Shit, was that Aldo??!” He looked at Mycroft with wide eyes.

Mycroft nodded. “He’s alright with us.” When Gregory shot him a look, Myroft smiled. “He had a male lover, Gregory. One you knew very well.” When his friend’s eyes went wide, Mycroft nodded. “Yes, it was Fe’min.”

“I...never knew...” Greg got really quiet, thinking about his former Master Fe’min and Aldo together. “Oh...god.” Greg buried his head in his hands. “I was like a son to Fe’min. Then Aldo took me on, treated me the same...I never knew. I would have said...something to him...oh god...” He knew Aldo took it hard but he had never thought just how hard. “He said that I reminded him of Fe’min, my spirit. I took after him, looked up to him. He practically raised me. I mean, yeah, I saw my real parents from time to time, but I was mostly an academy kid.” He didn’t know why he was saying all of this. Mycroft knew. He guessed it was just the weight of what nearly happened yesterday, what DID happen yesterday, and what he just learned that just brought everything to a rise. “God, I miss Fe,” he mumbled sadly. He was quiet for a while. “That’s it. I gotta go...give Aldo a hug or...something, I can’t just sit here.” Greg got that determined look he usually got when he set his mind to something and swung his legs out of bed.

Mycroft moved and wrapped his arms around Gregory. “You never saw it, but it nearly killed Aldo. He could put up a good front for the other and the Council, but when it was  just he and I...I knew. I just knew.” He buried his head in Gregory’s neck. “That won’t be us. It won’t be.”

“It could very well be us. Hell, Myc, it nearly was!” Greg sighed heavily. “This war is...god it’s ruining life for everyone. I hate it.” He leaned back into Mycroft, all motivation gone  from him. “I don’t want this happening to us. Ever. I don’t...” His shoulders shook, his voice cracking. “I don’t ever want to lose you, Mycroft.”

Mycroft buried his nose in Gregory’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere. Never.” But they both knew the likely hood one of them not getting killed was low. Many died every month,  more injured. Parents were starting to ignore the Jedi when they came to collect their children to train them. “It won’t be us.”

Greg wished he could be as optimistic as Mycroft, it that’s what it was, optimism. He wished they could just go back to Alderaan, back to when they were kids and still naive and innocent, not the horrors of war fresh on their minds, in their thoughts. “I want to leave. I want to leave the academy and never look back. I don’t care that I’m not a Master yet. I don’t care. I just want to take you and fucking run.” 

Mycroft heard the seriousness in Gregory’s tone and he licked his lips. “Gregory...” But what he was about to say was cut off when four Storm Troopers entered the room. Mycroft felt a wave of hostility.

The hair on the back of Greg’s neck stood on end, his senses heightening with the adrenaline that started pumping through his veins. Something wasn’t right.... “What’s going  on?” He asked casually, leaning up from Mycroft.

One of them pilled a communicator out, just as an image popped up, a voice saying, “Execute Order 66.” Mycroft started. “That’s-” “We’re very sorry Padawans, but this is for the best. For the Empire.” Mycroft only knew he and Gregory had both moved and killed them when they were looking at each other, light sabers humming.

Greg watched as the last of the clones hit the ground, his saber humming next to his ear as he stood frozen. He stared at the bodies, heart hammering. They were now enemies of the Republic. “Shit,” he swore under his breath as he turned his saber off and holstered it. He raked a hand through his hair. “We have to go. Now. Find Aldo. Run. We have to  run now...run or fight...” He looked at Mycroft, his body shaking.

Mycroft nodded, turning his saber off and holstering it, running from the room.  **“Aldo!”**  He sent out a wave through the Force, trying to find his Master.  **“Aldo!”**  He looked back at Gregory, hoping his injury wouldn’t cause him anymore pain.

Greg silently dealt with the pain, not letting it show externally. He knew how perceptive Mycroft was and, right now, they needed to focus on getting off of Coruscant, not on  Greg. Greg slipped on his lightweight boots and put a fresh shirt on his dark brown leather jacket going over the top. He grabbed his single strap carrier and shoved some things in hurriedly. “Did you find him? Is he alive?” Greg bounced on the balls of his feet, ready. He took out his saber again but didn’t activate it yet, keeping his eyes on the door  while Mycroft focused. 

Mycroft bit his lip. “No...Gregory...” He turned and looked at his friend, pain in his eyes. “They’re all dead. The Masters, the Padawans....even the younglings...” He had to lean  against the nearest all. “All of them...we’re the only ones alive in the Academy.”

Greg stopped breathing. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, the silence that hung in the air was one of dread. Fear. Anger. Loss. Greg stepping over to Mycroft and just simply pulled him into a tight hug, holding him. This entire thing was devastating and seemingly hopeless.

Mycroft swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check. While they were both strong Jedi and could use the Force almost equally, Gregory was definitely the stronger  fighter, while Mycroft seemed more in tune with the Force. He winced when he felt another life seize to exist. “So may...” He pulled back suddenly. “Skywalker.” He raised his  head. “He’s here. He’s the cause. We’ve got to go!”

“Master Anakin? What?” Greg stepped back and activated his saber just as the doors slid open and three more troopers came in. Greg threw his hand out, and flung the first one  into the other two, then charging and sliding his saber through all three of them. He spun and back kicked them off his saber and let the doors side shut yet again. He looked  about his room, eyes landing on his window. “We have to climb. The shuttle bay is directly above us, but seven stories up. We can commandeer a ship and leave...” Greg picked  up on of the dead trooper’s blasters and took aim for the window. He he blasted it twice and a fierce wind howled through his room. “Let’s go!!” Greg yelled over the noise.

Mycroft grabbed his satchel, most of what already needed inside. He joined Gregory at the window, just as more troopers showed up. “Oh for the,” Mycroft snarled, using the  Force to drag all three of them out the window where they fell twenty stories down. Looking at Gregory, he nodded at they started to climb.

Greg stepped aside as Mycroft flung them out the window, leaning out to see them bounce off of the beams and lower buildings. He nodded with Mycroft and swung himself out of the window. He was grateful for the way the building was made, the hand hold easy to find. They avoided windows just in case they were seen. Greg gritted his teeth with the  effort, the ache in his side really beginning to bother him. He popped his head up and looked around the bay. It was surprisingly quiet. Only 10m away, he noted some shipping containers. He signaled for Mycroft, who came up beside him. Greg pointed to the containers and nodded. He silently rolled onto the deck and quietly sprinted over to them. He  saw some troopers further in the bay, inside the actual hangar, but they were facing away from them. He signaled Mycroft over. “There are seven in my view. That’s all I can see. Can you sense any more?”

“There’s another 10 behind that cargo ship.” Mycroft pointed. “Also, this,” he pulled out a piece of cloth he found, it reading “For the Empire!” in red. “Something’s up. And Aldo’s ship is still here. I know you prefer that over the others.”

Greg nodded, mouth set in a grim line. “We’ll worry about that later,” he said in reference to the cloth. “We have to take them all out...” Greg tried thinking up a strategy but he  was never any good at that. His execution was great but his planning was horrid. He looked to Mycroft. “Any ideas?”

“Many, but I really do not to fight anymore of these troopers. They can easily call for reinforcements and any sounds of fighting will carry. So. We trick them.”

Greg tilted his head. “How are we gonna do that?” he asked. He looked around as the other ten joined the seven at the door.

Mycroft leaned forward enough to use the Force to tap one of them on the shoulder, soon all of them were convinced there was a droid loose and went running from the hangar. It also helped that at that moment there was a commotion down the hall. Mycroft looked at Gregory and nodded, the two of them sprinting to Aldo’s ship. 

Greg was so proud of Mycroft and his skill at using the Force. It was seriously impressive and even Aldo said that he’d make a brilliant Master one day. Well...he would have. Greg shook his head, sliding to a stop at the familiar ship. He immediately took the pilot’s position, Mycroft behind him in the gunner’s spot. They made the best team, what with  Greg’s reflexes and Mycroft’s keen eye. He started up the ship and detached the safety mooring cables from the exterior. Greg crammed the helmet onto his head and turned on the comm. “You ready to fly? We might have to fight.” Greg swallowed hard, the nerves getting to him a bit. He closed his eyes and took a breath, calming himself. He side  tingled a bit but it wasn’t too bad.

“Let’s get out here before anything else happens.” Mycroft replied, but activated the ship’s guns just to be ready. When the ship started up, the troopers came sprinting back inside, but their blasters just bounced off the ship’s shields. “These men were helping up yesterday.” Mycroft shook his head.

Greg hated them right now. He hated ever last one of the them. They killed his friends. The people he had grown to think of as family. They killed them all. But, he wouldn’t stop to their levels. “Let’s go,” he said, aligning the ship with the exit and then punched it, the engines firing hard and the ship rocketing out. They got to the end of the short runway and Greg let the drop off it, hurtling straight down before pulling back on the controls, leveling them parallel to the ground. He weaved through the building like he’d done a  thousand times before. They came to a clearing, where they usually fly up and out. He pulled back on controls again and went into a steep climb, pushing the thrusters to the  max.

“Remember the first the time we flew together and how we got caught in a tree? Mycroft asked, smiling. He had been 14 then, and Gregory got it in his head they should go for a quick flight around the capital. Not letting his friend go alone, Mycroft tagged along. Explaining why his ship was in a tree to Aldo had been interesting, seeing as he couldn’t  stop laughing.

Greg smiled softly at the memory. “He tried so hard to act angry at us but...” Greg chuckled lightly. “I thought he was going to kill us when it happened. Remember me freaking out? ‘Oh god what we gonna do, Myc, oh god,’ and you knew just what to tell him.” The atmosphere waned around them as the reached the outer layers of it. “Look at us now. Two of the best fliers in the Academy.” He didn’t mention they were probably the only fliers from the Academy.

“You yes, me? Gregory please.” Mycroft huffed. “We both know I’m rubbish at flying.” he leaned back in his seat as they left the planet’s atmosphere. Alarms started going off. “Lovely, half of the Republic Army is after us.” he said and fired up the guns, unlocking his seat so he could move. “Good gods,” 

Greg unlocked the missiles from their holding spots in the wings and heard them click into place. “Lightspeed or fight? I’m ready for either.”He locked the missiles backwards, on the advancing ships. “Wait...they aren’t locked on us. Why?” Greg found it odd that the other ships didn’t have their weapons trained on them. “Keep ours locked....”

“I’d rather not provoke them. Lightspeed, let’s get out of here.” Mycroft responded. He heard the tell tale click of engines starting up and suddenly, they were gone.

Greg started grimly out the front of the ship, unsure of where to set their ending destination. Where could they go? Order 66 was the end of the Jedi. The end of them. The entire known universe had troopers in it. There’s nowhere...he took a shaking breath. “Where do we go, Myc? I just...don’t know.”

Mycroft turned the seat back around and moved as far forward as he could, setting a hand on Gregory’s shoulder. “Tattooeene. The Republic has forgotten about it, even after  Anikan was brought to be trained as a Jedi. And since his mother died he sees no reason to return there. But...all those younglings...” He rested his head on Gregory’s headrest. “The eldest was 8....”

Greg unlocked the swivel on and turned to Mycroft, eyes damp. “It’s not bloody fair. They were just KIDS!!...We’re still young too. This is...fuck.” He put his head, the weight  finally hitting. The gravity of the situation was far more dire than he knew or could imagine. He suddenly undid his harness and lurched forward, wrapping his arms around  Mycroft. He just hung there, no words coming to him. He shook and cried. God, he hated crying. It made him seem weak and useless. He pulled back and sat in his chair, eyes  red and swollen. “Shit...sorry, Myc. Heh” He huffed a short, humorless laugh. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright Gregory. You don’t have to be strong all the time.” He sighed. “You know who ordered his...don’t you? Who wanted-” he stopped, sucking in a breath. “He...Sith.” he  shuddered, raising head, eyes full of anger. “Palpatine.”

“Chancellor?” Greg stared open.mouthed at Mycroft, unbelieving. “He ordered this? That bloody snaky bastard I KNEW he was a piece of shit!!” Greg inhaled and exhaled, controlling himself from just turning the ship around to find that fucker and kill him “Can you tell if anyone else survived? Anyone who isn’t a fucking bastard?” Greg reached out and touched Mycroft’s arm. Aldo had told them that contact could sometimes amplify the Force within someone. Especially with how close they were.

Mycroft looked at him. “I’m not sure...Yoda is better at this...But I can try.” He closed his eyes, relaxing, turning his had so he was gripping Gregory’s  **{Yoda...Obi-Wan...Klossi Anno...} /MYCROFT/ /ALDO!?/**  Mycroft opened his eyes. “Aldo’s alive!” He cried at Gregory. 

Greg’s eyes flew wide. “He...what???! He is?? How?!? Does that mean he knew we are too?” Greg smiled broadly. He started and spun his chair, tapping the commands to the communication array. “That ship that was following us off Coruscant..” Greg mumbled while he fiddled with the controls. He huffed and dropped him out of Lightspeed in empty space. “Better...” He scrambled a line out to the Republic ships, masking his own signal as one of the cargo haulers. He scanned within a two lightyear radius around them. A light ‘blip!’ noise sounded and Greg gave a whoops. “There’s a ship close behind us, slowing their warp. I’m going to put our shields up to max, but if I’m right in my thinking here, that was the Army after us. It was survivors following our lead.” Greg swiveled back around and faced Mycroft, lacing his fingers through his. “Can you get anything on this other ship? It’s close to us.”

Mycroft focused and smiled. “Aldo,” he confirmed. “He isn’t too happy we stole his ship though.” He chuckled, kissing Gregory briefly.  **/There’s a Catina in **Tatooine**. Meet me there./**  Mycroft relayed the message to his friend. “He wants to get as far away as possible as well. The Outer Rim has no Republic influence, we should be safe there for awhile.”

Greg smiled even wider and nodded letting go of Mycroft’s hands and spinning the chair again. He tapped the coordinates and punched the jump, going into Lightspeed. “ETA- 2 earthen hours. And we have just enough fuel to get there.” Greg sighed and slumped back into his seat, relief flowing through him. He smiled softly “We aren’t the only ones...”

Mycroft smiled, leaning forward again. “Turn back around,” he whispered, voice low. When Gregory did, he kissed him, hard, grateful for the fact his friend to be alive and  thankful they weren’t the only ones. “We aren't alone...”

Greg giggled against Mycroft’s lips, giddy. He leaned forward and tilted his head, caressing Mycroft’s cheek. He broke the kiss, his heart hammering in his chest. He leaned his forehead to Mycroft’s and stared at him. “I...I don’t know what else to say,” he chuckled. “Aldo’s alive. We’re alive.” He brushed his thumb over Mycroft’s cheekbone, humming  softly. “We’re together...” He bit his lip, smiling.

Mycroft smiled, his eyes shining brightly. He wasn’t expecting to suddenly feel a scream across the Force, as someone who loved Anakin was subjected to his wrath. He gasped,  as though he was the one subject to it. “Gregory...” He buried his head in his friend’s neck, breathing swallow, feeling as though there was a hand around his throat.  

Greg started and gasped. “Myc...what was that? What happened?” He pulled Mycroft away and cupped his cheeks between his hands. “Breathe. I got you. Just breathe.” Even  though he didn’t have the feel for the Force that Mycroft did, he still felt the gut-wrenching rip as Anakin was fully lost to them. One of the strongest Jedi in history...gone to the Dark Side. He could only imagine what Mycroft was going feeling right now.

Mycroft forced himself to breathe, the grip finally easing somewhat. “That...I’ve never...” He looked up, looking Gregory in the eyes. “He’s lost.”

The confirmation was a devastating blow. Everyone looked up to Anakin. He was the last person anyone expected to go to the Dark side. It just wasn’t imaginable. Greg blinked a few times before closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Mycroft’s. He just ast there, silent, mourning the loss of another comrade. But...this time, it felt worse, somehow. A soul not lost to death but to evil and darkness. A soul that was one the epitome of good, now blackened and...gone.

Mycroft raised a hand and pressed it against Gregory’s cheek, sighing heavily. “He nearly killed Padme in his anger.” He felt Gregory start at that. “They are married. She’s  carrying his twins, but no one knows that.” He had felt enough. Backing off, he settled back into his seat. “Apologies Gregory, but I have felt too much for one day.”

“Christ. Fucking...Christ. This is a mess. Bloody fucking hell.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, finally just settling with his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. He went still. “Sorry,” he said after a long moment, mumbling into his hands. “I’m sorry, Mycroft.”

Mycroft hated to see his friend in such a state. Throwing his own feelings to the wind, he moved back over, making Gregory look at him. “Never apologize for wanting to touch  me. It isn’t your fault I am so in tune with the Force. Usually when this happens I distract myself, just so I can function.” He pressed a kiss to Gregory’s forehead, trying to  reassure him.

Greg pushed all his bad thoughts from his mind when Mycroft leaned to him, willing himself to think either nothing or about how Aldo was alive or that he and Mycroft were still together, anything but everything else. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, thinking about how much he needed him and cherished every moment with him. He looked up into Mycroft’s eyes, a smile on his face. “And I shouldn’t think like that around you. I learned that when we were kids that nothing gets by you.” He chuckled. “Remember that one time I broke your holotablet and blamed it on Kyroh? You knew I lying.”

“I didn’t go easy on you that day when we sparred if I remember correctly.” Which he did. “I bought that myself and you had to go and break it. I was very angry with you.”  Gregory had come out of that spar with multiple bruises and his hair singed. He learned after that it was easier to admit to Mycroft what happened than trying to lie.

“And have I lied to you since?” Greg tilted his head and grinned. “Even when I said I’m indestructible! Definitely not a lie there!” Greg chuckled, putting a hand to his chest. “I bloody well proved that, huh?” He smile lit up his eyes and made them spark with his usual infectious happiness.

“You didn’t see all the metal they pulled out of you. You proved that five times over, Gregory.” Mycroft replied, smiling at Gregory’s grin. That was how Mycroft love him, smiling, brown eyes shining. Mycroft was often caught off-guard at just how beautiful his friend was, making him go weak at the knees and bit his lip.

“I love when you do that...” Greg said, eyes soft. “I love when you look at me like that.” He leaned forward, still staring at Mycroft. He brushed Mycroft’s cheek gently with the backs of his fingers and tilted his head to press a kiss to his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, their lips barely brushing, yet they both felt that spark between them, like this was  how they were supposed to be. 

Mycroft smiled softly, the brush of Gregory’s lips enough to make sparks run over his skin. He had heard that it was a sign you had found your true love, but until he had fallen  for Gregory he didn’t believe in such a thing. 

Greg pulled back a bit and smiled. “I’m glad we’re together,” is what he meant to say. What came out instead was “I think I love you.” He blinked in surprise at himself, sitting up straighter. “I...Uh...” He licked his lips and glanced away. He hadn’t meant to say it right then, but...it didn’t mean he hadn’t meant it in the first place.

Mycroft started but turned Gregory’s head back to him. “I think I love you too,” he whispered,and kissed him again, loving the sparks running up and down his skin. “Sod what  has been said. I love you Gregory Lestrade.”

It felt like he was buzzing, his heart beating fast. “I love you too Mycroft Holmes. I love you so much.” He kissed him deeply, feeling connected to him in a way he’s never felt before. He broke the contact, breathing heavily. “Everything’s different. Everything’s changed and it’s not all bad,” Greg murmured, a tear rolling down his cheek. He was smiling widely, eyes closed and his forehead against Mycroft’s, electricity spreading from their hands and foreheads, lighting his nerves up. He shivered.

Mycroft stopped holding himself back and ended up in Gregory’s lap, kissing the tear away. “Not all bad no.” He whispered, tangling his fingers in Gregory’s hair and kissing him hard, stealing his breath.

Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft, holding him against him. He tilted his head and pulled Mycroft’s lower lip between his, just thinking about how much he loved him. This perceptive man in his lap, his childhood best friend, his partner in the Force. There was no way this wasn’t meant to be and every sign pointed to it. Greg survived for Mycroft,  Mycroft risked his life for Greg. They were together, an unstoppable team. And it hit Greg square in the chest how much he needed Mycroft. He gasped and help him tighter, the  tears coming faster now.  _I love him, I love him, I love him_ , over and over in his mind, resonating in his soul. And he felt it too, through a bond they formed over the year  together,  now unbreakable, solidified. 

Mycroft kissed the tears away, love resounding in his soul, feeling how Gregory was a puzzle piece in his heart, but his heart belonged to the other Jedi, completing him, making him whole. “Shhh...sh..., I’m here I am not going anywhere. Not yet.”

“Not ever,” Greg muttered, burying his face in Mycroft’s warm neck, the fabric of his robes against his cheek. “I’m never letting you go...” He pressed his lips to Mycroft’s neck, holding them there for only a second, then pulled back again to breathe against his skin.

Mycroft kissed Gregory’s temple. Then he realized he was still wearing his Jedi robes. “I shouldn’t keep this,” he muttered darkly, and moved to remove it, stopping when  Gregory’s hand landed on his wrist.

Greg kept his face close to Mycroft’s neck. “You earned the title of Jedi. And these robes signify that. We are a few of the last Jedi living. We need to embrace that.” He slid his arms around Mycroft under his robes. “Wear them in remembrance of those we lost. Wear them with honor and the hope and faith that we can win this war.” He lifted his head and  kissed Mycroft deeply. “Wear them for me.” 

 _For me_. Mycroft broke away long enough to nod at Gregory, smiling at the fact that Gregory hated wearing them but wanted him to keep his. “All of yours were lost to ‘accidents’.” He chuckled, remembering him tripping and falling a lot. 

“Call it an act of rebellion or whatever. I just hate tripping on them.” He giggled lightly, resting his head on Mycroft’s shoulder again, arms still around the thin man. He sat there quietly, just enjoying being warm and in the presence of this life-long friend, his soul mate. He close his eyes, and before he knew it, he was drifting asleep.

Mycroft felt Gregory fall asleep and gently slipped off his lap, back into his own chair. He couldn’t believe his luck, Gregory falling for him as well. He checked the controls, they were still an hour and a half from from the Outer Rim. He settled, and pulled out his fixed holotablet. (Gregory had fixed his once he had the know how) and started seeing if he could find anywhere that they could be safe from the Repu-Empire.

Greg had always had vivid dreams. Ever since he was young, he had colorful and memorable dreams, some not that great. Terrors often woke him and kept him from sleeping. As he sat, slumbering in his chair, he dreamt of his old master.

**“You’ve grown so much, Greg.”**

**“Fe’min. Nice to see you. It’s been a while,” Greg commented, his tone only slightly accusing.**

**“Six years. You hadn’t needed me until now.”**

**“What do you mean?” Greg had no idea what he was talking about. He knew he was dreaming. It was one of those types of dreams. Lucid, able to be controlled. “I’ve needed you every bloody day since you’ce been gone...” Fe’min smiled softly, his kind violet-gray eyes crinkling at the corners familiarly.**

**“Missing me is different than needing me are two separate things.” Greg was quiet at that, just staring at his master, feeling like a kid again. “Greg you’ve grown into a fine young Jedi. You are like a son to me, and I am proud of what you and Myc have become. Your bond will carry you through this troubling time. Cherish it.” Greg’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But what are we going to do? Anakin-”**

**“Anakin is gone. That man isn’t the Jedi you once knew. He’s been replaced with something else, something seething with hatred and darkness. You must continue your  training once you find Aldo.” As he said his name, Fe’min’s expression grew soft, fond. “And...tell him I said I miss him.” Greg nodded, accepting that this wasn’t a simple dream. The Force worked in mysterious way and, if seeing his old Master was one of them, Greg would gladly go along. Fe’min smiled that iconic toothy smile that Greg had adopted himself over the years. “Now wake up. You’re almost to Tatooine.” He embraced his student tightly. “Go, and may the Force be with you.”**

Greg awoke with a start, lurching forward against his restraints that Mycroft must have refastened. He breath heavily for a moment, eyes staring at Mycroft’s boot’s. “Fe’min...”

Mycroft looked up at Gregory when he woke. “Fe’min? I thought I felt his presence.” He sighed. “What exactly did you discuss? All I got was he was proud and we aren’t done training yet.” He knew there was a lot discussed, but the details were lost on him. He started. “He’s never visited before. Why now?” 

Greg was silent for a moment, replaying the conversation in his mind. “This war had made a turn for the worse. Skywalker is gone. Fe’min said that...” Greg shook his head hard. He paused thinking. “You know, i don’t really know. Why now...! Greg looked up at Mycroft, brow furrowed. “It’s odd, isn’t it?”

Mycroft nodded. “Maybe Aldo will know.” When they were alerted they were about to enter Tatooine, Gregory turned back around and dropped them from lightspeed. They entered the atmosphere, the twin suns setting, making the sky turn red and gold. **/The cantina is in the middle of town, meet me there in the morning./**  Mycroft told Gregory was Aldo told him. “We’ll have to find somewhere to sleep for the night.”

Greg nodded, landing the ship on the outskirts of the town. They walked out and Greg reached for the sky, stretching. “Remember when we had to come here for our desert  training? We were on the other side of the planet, so far from civilization. It was bloody hot and miserable.” Greg grimaced. “I guess we’re here for it again, training.” He  shrugged and kicking some sand. He looked towards the town, about a kilometer away. “I say we go to the cantina first. Maybe they’ll have food. Or something.”

Mycroft wrinkled his nose. “I’m going to freckle. Again.” He hated his freckles. He pulled his hood up, covering his head. The two of them walked into town, looking for the  cantina. “Over here,” he motioned and they entered it, the temperature dropping by twenty degrees, easy. They sat at a table where they could see all the entrance and exists, getting some food.

Greg watched the back and sipped a cool drink as the music played. It was getting late, but the cantina didn’t seem to be emptying. Greg had made sure to hide his saber, not knowing if the order had reached this far yet. “Where are we to stay? I mean, we know to survive on a desert planet, buuuut, I’d rather not if I didn’t have to..” He looked at Mycroft, taking a relaxed pose yet staying on high alert, just in case.

Mycroft looked around. “Most of the species here are immune to mind tricks, and credits aren’t used out here; we’re lucky we still have some money from the last we were here. We may have to work for a place for the night.” there were no Troopers in sight, which gave him a glimmer of hope.

Greg sniffed, thinking. “Well. Alright.” He abruptly stood. “Anyone need two able-bodied, hard-working men to do some work? We need a place to stay for the night,” he shouted, never having been one for subtle. He peered around as the music played on, a few eyes  shifting to where he and Mycroft sat. He leaned down. “Just occurred to me they might not speak our language and I probably look like a moron...”

Mycroft chuckled before standing up and relaying the message twice, each time in a common tongue for the Outer Rim. 

/Me!”\ One shouted in the language of the Traders. /”What do you need?”\ Mycroft asked. /”Supplies loaded onto my ship. I’ll pay for your room for the night.”\ Mycroft looked at Gregory. “Looks like we’re loading supplies.”

The ship they were to load was an obvious smuggling rig with the gaudy repainting boy and mix-matched parts. The crates were already near the ship and they were huge, definitely too much for just two men. Greg looked at Mycroft, leaning close. “There’s no way to do this without revealing that we’re Jedi...” Greg bit his lip and stared at the task ahead of them and their ‘employer’ lounging in a nearby hoverchair. The suns still hadn’t fully set, but it was noticeably cooler out there, thankfully. 

Mycroft licked his lips. “We can do subtle, can’t we? We’ve done it before. And maybe...” He moved his hand and got one of the human traders to start arguing with their  ‘employer’. “Thankfully most humans are still prone to being tricked.” He moved to the nearest crate and looked at his friend. “Shall we?”

Greg blinked and nodded. Subtle Force using was always hard for him. It was either all or nothing. It was one reason it took so long to graduate. He bit his lip and concentrated on the first crate, reaching down and ‘lifting’ it. His brow furrowed. The crate moved slowly from the ground in their hands and Greg sighed happily, thought he knew Mycroft was doing most of it.

Mycroft gritted his teeth, but soon they were the crate into the cargo hold. The crate was abusively heavy, Mycroft purposely taking more with his skill of the Force.

ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß

“Last one,” he said as they set it down. He leaned against it, breathing hard. He knew he had overdone it when Gregory came over. He was breathing hard as well, but he was still moving about. Mycroft felt like he was about to drop.

Greg accepted the payment form the bickering man and walked back over to Mycroft. “They said the inn had a few rooms and...hey, Myc...you alright?” He reached out and  touched his arm and found that he was trembling. His eyes softened and he wordlessly put Mycroft’s arm over his shoulder and half-carried him back to town, searching for the inn. 

Mycroft leaned a little too much on Gregory, but his friend wasn’t complaining, so it took it without saying anything. “Over there,” he pointed, words slurring together, another sign of how tired he was. Gregory got them inside and the room they had for the night, Mycroft sighing with relief. “Not going to be much use tomorrow,” he mumbled.

Greg helped Mycroft one one of the beds, sitting him down. He helped out of his long robe, hanging it on a look. He removed his saber and it’s holster and covered Mycroft with the blankets. “You deserve a rest. Stay here tomorrow. I’ll go talk to Aldo in the morning. Alright?” Greg leaned and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry...”  he whispered softly before turning away. He took his own gear off and crawled into the other bed. He faced Mycroft and looked at him, wishing he could do more.

Mycroft could feel sleep tugging at him, but wasn’t going yet. “Join me? Please?” He enjoyed waking up with Gregory that (was it only yesterday that Gregory was nearly killed?) he wanted again. He smiled tiredly when he was joined, moving closer to his friend.

Greg spooned Mycroft, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He ran a hand through Mycroft’s soft hair, murmuring softly. “Sleep. You need it. I love you. Sleep...” He felt  himself drifting himself.

Mycroft relaxed into Gregory’s arms and was soon out himself.

 

(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this RP, we have another one in the same universe, but when these two are just starting off as Padawans.


End file.
